Cookingloid
by Hana Kirameku
Summary: bercerita tentang pertarungan masak para vocaloid
1. Permulaan

Tokoh:

Hatsune Miku

Megurine Luka

Shion Kaito

Kamui Gakupo

Megpoid Gumi

Sakine Meiko

Kagamine Rin & Len

Tone Rion

SeeU

Hiyama Kiyoteru

Akita Neru

Kaai Yuki

Genre: Comedy, 7+, Action, Slice of life

Warning: ceritanya GaJe, gak nyambung, aneh, dan arena aku baru disini, jadi tolong maklum #gubrak

Ket:

"ABC": bicara biasa

"_ABC": _bicara dalam hati

"**ABC": **backsound

ABC: kejadian diluar percakapan

Ceritanya tentang pertarungan masak para Vocaloid. I hope you enjoy it!

LET`S BEGIN!

_Rumah Miku_

"ayo…! Ikuti lomba masak…! Yang berhasil menang mendapatkan uang rp.10.000.000 dan voucher belanja 2.000.000! Peserta terbatas. Hanya di… COOKINGLOID!" Miku langsung bengong mendengar iklan di TV.

"…" *Miku bengong. _"kalau aku menang, aku bisa beli apa aja yang aku mau! Apalagi, impian aku sampe sekarang belum tercapai. Beli EARPHONE BENTUK DAUN BAWANG! Hehehe….." _muka Miku penuh harap.

_Bis Umum_

"ayo…! Ikuti lomba masak…! Yang berhasil menang mendapatkan uang rp.10.000.000 dan voucher belanja 2.000.000! Peserta terbatas. Hanya di… COOKINGLOID!" Luka yang sedang melihat TV di tabletnya langsung senyum-senyum sendiri. _"aku bisa beli apapun yang aku mau! Dan aku bisa mencicipi makanan di restoran tuna yang terkenal itu!" _"…" "kalau aku menang itu juga" Luka ngomong sendiri.

"mah, kakak itu kenapa? Kok ngomong sendiri?" kata anak kecil di sebelelah Luka sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Luka

"gak tahu. Udah biarin aja. Lagi melakukan ritualnya kali" jawab ibu-ibu yang ternyata adalah ibu dari anak itu.

*-_- LOL Luka

_Taman_

"ayo…! Ikuti lomba masak…! Yang berhasil menang mendapatkan uang rp.10.000.000 dan voucher belanja 2.000.000! Peserta terbatas. Hanya di… COOKINGLOID!"

"hhhaaahh…" *mulut Kaito mangap. Tanpa kedip Kaito ngeliatin HP nya. "WOW…"

"**COOCKINGLOID~ COCKINGLOID~" ***suara COOCKINGLOID yang menggema di kepala Kaito.

_ Cafe_

"ayo…! Ikuti lomba masak…! Yang berhasil menang mendapatkan uang rp.10.000.000 dan voucher belanja 2.000.000! Peserta terbatas. Hanya di… COOCKINGLOID!"

"**BRAKK!" ***meja café patah

"APPPPPAA!" Gakupo yang lagi minum kopi (rasa terong) langsung kaget. Dia langsung keluar dari café secepat kilat

"woyy! Rambut ungu! Bayar dong!" kata pegawai café melihat Gakupo langsung nyelonong pergi

"aku bayar minggu depan!" kata Gakupo teriak-teriakan dari luar café

"e…eeh…"

"**BUGH!" ***pegawai café pingsan.

_ Kebun_

"ayo…! Ikuti lomba masak…! Yang berhasil menang mendapatkan uang rp.10.000.000 dan voucher belanja 2.000.000! Peserta terbatas. Hanya di… COOKINGLOID!" terdengar suara dari radio

"oohh… ikutan ahh…. Iseng-isengan aja. Bisa jadi rezeki aku" kata Gumi yang lagi istirahat di "saung" sambil menatap kebunnya dengan penuh harap.

_Author: Gumi paling kalem… gak heboh kayak mereka di atas ^^^_

_ Bar_

"ayo…! Ikuti lomba masak…! Yang berhasil menang mendapatkan uang rp.10.000.000 dan voucher belanja 2.000.000! Peserta terbatas. Hanya di… COOKINGLOID!"

"aduh… TV itu manggil aku buat ikutan…. Ya gimana lagi, aku ikutan aja. Daripada di marahin TV" kata Meiko yang lagi *mabuk berat

_Author: kok Meiko ngomong sama TV? EGP *GaJe_

_ Taman bermain_

"ayo…! Ikuti lomba masak…! Yang berhasil menang mendapatkan uang rp.10.000.000 dan voucher belanja 2.000.000! Peserta terbatas. Hanya di… COOKINGLOID!"

Rin lagi dengerin radio di HP. *goyang-goyangin tubuhnya Len "Len! Kita harus ikutan! Hadiah nya gede lho…" Rin menggoda Len dengan hadiah yang di janjikan COOKINGLOID.

"aduh… gak usah gitu juga kaleee… gede apanya? Uangnya raksasa?" kata Len dengan logat alaynya *pegang kepala karena pusing habis di goyang-goyang badannya sama Rin

"**BUGH!" ***Rin pingsan

"Rin! Rin! Kamu kenapa? Kok pingsan?" kata Len panik *goyang-goyangin tubuhnya Rin yang tergoletak di perosotan paling atas

Mereka pun mendaftar di COOKINGLOID. Ternyata, hanya mereka yang daftar. Gak tahu kenapa. Setelah lewat beberapa hari, mereka di bertemukan di restaurant ternama.

"**JENG! JENG! JENG! JENG!~" ***bunyi backsound di acara COOKINGLOID

"oke. Neru-nee chan! Apakah aku harus memegang mic ini?" kata Yuki sambil narik-narik tangan Neru

"iya iya. Sebentar…" kata Neru yang sibuk sama HPnya

"psst, psst, Neru!" kata cameramannya

"oh! Yayaya!" kata Neru yang baru inget dia itu ada di acara COOKINGLOID (jadi MC sama Yuki)

"hai pemisra! Aku Yuki dan ini Neru-nee chan akan menjadi MC di acara…" kata Yuki yang salah mengucapka kata pemirsa jadi pemisra.

"COOKINGLOID!" Kata Yuki sama Neru barengan

"**JENG! JENG! JENG! JENG!~"**

"kita perkenalkan para kontestannya ya!" kata Neru yang telah melupakan HPnya (hanya sementara)

"**JENG! JENG! JENG! JENG!~"**

"nomor urut pertama! Yaitu… Hatsune Miku!" kata Neru bersemangat

"**JENG! JENG! JENG! JENG!~"**

"nomor urut ke-2! Yaitu… Megurine Luka nee-chan!" kata Yuki dengan kawaii smile nya

"**JENG! JENG! JENG! JENG!~"**

"nomor urut ke-3! Yaitu… Shion Kaito!" Yuki sama Neru bareng

"**JENG! JENG! JENG! JENG!~"**

"nomor urut ke-4! Yaitu…" belum beres ngomong, ada korsleting

Listrik di studio.

"eeh… kenapa ini? Kenapa bagian perkenalanku jadi mati lampu?" kata Gakupo *pundung

"yang sabar ya nee-chan!" kata Yuki menyemangati Gakupo

"heehh… KAMU BILANG AKU NEE-CHAN?! KAMU BILANG AKU NEE-CHAN?!" *keluar api berwarna ungu dari badan Gakupo

_Author: heeee….. Gakupo berapi-api. Apinya ungu lagi -_-_

"tapi, nee…" belum aja beres ngomong Yuki nya, langsung di potong micnya sama Gakupo pake katana punya Gakupo

"**WUUSSHH…..!" ***suara kibasan katana punya Gakupo

Seketika, orang-orang langsung liat ke meja masak Gakupo

"kamu jahat Gakupo! Beraninya sama anak kecil!" kata Luka membela Yuki

"tapi, dia yang pertama! Dia bilang aku nee chan! Aku kan laki-laki!" kata Gakupo gak mau kalah

"Huhh!" Luka berjalan kembali ke mejanya sambil menggandeng Yuki

"hiks… hiks…" *hati kecil Gakupo menangis

"udah gak usah nangis! Kamu kan gak punya hati" kata Miku nyindir

"_tambah patah hati aku. Udah di jauihin Luka, eeh….. Miku dateng. Apess banget hari ini" _batin Gakupo

Seketika, listrik di studio menyala lagi.

_Author: berarti, Gakupo harus tobat dulu. Baru nyala listriknnya XD_

"oke. Kita lanjutkan. Nomor urut ke-4 ada Kamui Gakupo" kata Neru tanpa semangat sedikitpun

"**JENG! JENG! JENG! JENG!~"**

"nomor urut ke-5! Yaitu… Gumi Megpoid nee-chan!" kata

Yuki

"**JENG! JENG! JENG! JENG!~"**

"nomor urut ke-6! Yaitu… Sakine Meiko!" Neru sampe loncat-loncatan bahagia karena Meiko ikutan acara ini

"**JENG! JENG! JENG! JENG!~"**

"nomor urut ke-7! Yaitu… Rin Kagamine nee-chan!" kata Yuki

"**JENG! JENG! JENG! JENG!~"**

"nomor urut ke-8! Yaitu… Len Kagamine!" Kata Neru sambil main HP

.

.

"dan sekarang, kita perkenalkan juri kita!" Kata Neru sama Yuki bareng *tangan mereka sambil dadah-dadahan

"ada Tone Rion, sang master food, ada SeeU, dan ada Hiyama Kiyoteru!" kata mereka berdua

~BERSAMBUNG~


	2. pertarugan dimulai! (sekaligus the end)

Setelah memperkenalkan para peserta dan juri, Yuki dan Neru akhirnya membawa mereka ke acara selanjutnya. Yaitu…

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**JENG! JENG! JENG! JENG!~"**

"memasak makanan favourite!" teriak mereka (Yuki dan Neru) dengan antusias.

"para peserta diberi tantangan memasak makanan kesukaan mereka oleh para juri" jelas Neru

"dan waktu yang di berikan adalah 60 menit" tambah Yuki

"Oke~…" perkataan Neru menggantung

"dan waktunya akan dimulai dari..." perkataan Yuki juga menggantung

.

.

.

.

"SEKARANG!" Teriak mereka dengan semangat

"_wahh… waktunya udah dimulai. Aku mau masak apa ya?_" batin Miku

"_sebaiknya, aku memasak yang berhubungan dengan daun bawang!" _*tangan Miku sambil mengepal

Miku dengan cepat memilih bahan-bahan yang akan dia pakai. Dia memilih daun bawang (dengan porsi yang banyak), bumbu-bumbu (garam, merica, dll), saus, kecap, dll.

Melihat bahan-bahan yang dipilih Miku, Tone Rion semakin penasaran apa yang mau Miku buat dengat semua daun bawang itu _"apa dia sudah gila? Atau… kekurangan gizi? Daun bawang sebanyak itu! Untuk apa?" _itulah yang melintas di pikiran Tone Rion

"Tako, bantu aku mencari tuna yang 'perfect'!" Ternyata Luka menyuruh Tako (gurita kesayangannya. Atau lebih tepatnya gurita berbentuk kepalanya) untuk mencari tuna yang 'perfect' agar masakannya mendapat nilai yang 'perfect' juga. Sementara Tako sibuk memilih tuna, Luka sibuk memilih bumbu-bumbu untuk masakannya.

"ano…. Aku masak apa ya?" sambil garuk-garuk kepala yang mungkin gak gatel itu. "hmm… gimana kalau aku bikin ice cream? Aku kan suka ice cream. Yosh!" Kaito langsung lari ke bagian ice cream. Terus dia ke bagian bumbu.

_Author: lho, kok pake bumbu? Biarin lah…. Namanya juga orang aneh #plak *dilempar langsung pake ice cream sama Kaito_

Tanpa basa-basi dia langsung kebagian sayuran ungu berbentuk aneh itu. Yap! Itulah terong. Dan dia memilih bumbu lainnya yang dia butuhkan untuk masak nanti.

"kayaknya aku harus masak pake wortel deh…" Cuma Gumi yang gak 'riweh' kayak yang lain. Gumi hanya memilih wortel, garam, terigu, dan roti. Mungkin kalian tau apa yang akan Gumi masak?

Meiko mengambil banyak sekali sake dari kulkas. Dan bahan-bahan lain.

"eeehh… apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan sake-sake itu?" Tanya SeeU kepada dirinya sendiri

"sepertinya aku membutuhkan jeruk banyak hari ini." Kata Rin. Dari ekspresinya, sepertinya Rin akan berbuat sesuatu lain dari yang lain. Yaitu menyuruh LEN. Ya! Itu sudah pasti.

"Leeeeeeennn…! Ambilkan aku jeruk yang banyak!" Rin seperti bos yang menyuruh anak buahnya untuk membunuh seseorang

"kenapa kau tak ambil sendiri? Punya tangan dan kaki kok. Wlee~" kata Len nyelonoh pergi dari Rin *sambil meledek dengan mengeluarkan lidahnya

"uuh! LLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" teriak Rin yang mungkin suaranya bisa membuat kaca pecah. Oh tidak. Bukan mungkin lagi. Kacanya telah pecah lebih dulu. Tapi Len tidak menghiraukannya.

"kenapa dia gak ambil sendiri? Toh, dia masih punya tangan dan kaki" Len kesal. Len segera pergi ketempat 'para pisang' menunggunya.

.

.

.

Setelah memilih bahan yang akan dia pakai, Miku memotong kecil-kecil daun bawang yang TENTU sudah dibersihkan terlebih dahulu. Setelah di potong kecil-kecil, Miku memasukan 'mereka' kedalam 'kolam' bumbu yang sudah Miku racik sendiri. Setelah 'mereka' 'berenang' dengan 'puas', Miku memasukannya kedalam _oven._

**TING!**

"Jadi deh! Tapi, namanya apa ya?" Miku berpikir keras untuk menamai masakannya itu. "dan namanya adalah….. DaBaPaLaKu!" teriak Miku dengan senyum kepuasan.

_Author: DaBaPaLaKu? Nama apa itu? Nama yag aneh untuk sebuah masakan. Itu lebih cocok untuk nama serangga. -_-_

"uuu….. sepertinya Miku nee-chan udah selesai masaknya?" Tanya Yuki yang di ikuti oleh cameraman dibelakangnya. Yap! Karena COOCINGLOID adalah acara TV.

"iya. Hehehe….." Jawab Miku yang sepertinya kelelahan.

_Author: apanya yang kelelahan? Cuma gitu doang masaknya juga! Potong, cemplung, masuk, jadi!_

"_sepertinya masih banyak waktu tersisa. Hmm…. Aku akan memasang alarm di HPku. Aku akan memanfaatkan waktu ini untuk TIDUR! Ya!" _batin Miku sambil senyum-senyum sendiri. Miku tidur dibawah meja masak yang telah disiapkan COOCIKNGLOID sebelumnya. Dia pun sudah memasuki alam mimpinya dalam sekejap

_Author: aneh_

"Yes! Kamu mendapatkan yang paling bagus. Dengan ini aku bisa memenangkan pertarungan ini. Hehehe…." Kata Luka. Dia 'mencongkel' mata ikan tuna itu. Dan yang paling parah, dia mengambil 10 ikat tuna itu hanya untuk 'MENCONGKEL MATANYA SAJA'! dan mungkin, ada beberapa bagian yang dia ambil juga. Pertama, dia 'mencongkel' mata ikan tuna itu. Kedua, dia memasukan mata-mata itu kedalam air terigu. Ketiga, dia memasukan 'mereka' kedalam minyak panas. Setelah kelihatannya cukup garing, Luka menata mereka di piring yang sebelumnya telah diberi alas daging tuna yang di iris tipis. Setelah itu, dia 'mencabut' salah satu sirip ikan tuna dan menjadikannya sendok. "hmm… apa ya namanya?" setelah berpikir lama, Luka akhirnya menemukan suatu nama yang menurut dia bagus "bola mata sendok sirip!" kata Luka dengan 'bangga'.

"sepertinya Luka nee-chan sudah selesai." Komentar Neru yang juga di ikuti oleh cameraman.

"yap! Namanya bola mata sendok sirip!" kata Luka dengan semangat mempromosikan jerih payahnya itu.

"_sepertnya ada yang tidak beres" _kata Neru dalam hati melihat masakan Luka yang begitu…. Ngng… Aneh?

"hehehe…. Aku akan melelehkan ice cream ini dan menambahnya bubuk cabe!" Kaito bersemangat. Sejak kapan ice cream memakai bubuk cabe? Ya, sejak Kaito melakukannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Setelah di lelehkan, Kaito memasukan 'ice cream' kedalam freezer dan menata nya menjadi sebuah menara yang tingginya kira-kira… setengah meter? "aku akan menamainya….. Menara pedas dingin tingkat 7! Hahaha….." kata Kaito yang di ikuti suara tertawa khas bajak laut. Tapi, setelah melihat Miku dan Luka, Yuki dan Neru tidak berminat lagi 'meliput' para peserta yang lain.

_Author: habis ini Gakupo. Hahaha….. akan ku buat kau menderita. Hahaha…_

"waktunya memotong terong. Ya!" Gakupo mengeluarkan katananya. Untuk apa katana itu? Ya, yang jelas untuk memotong terong-terong itu.

**WUSH!~ WUSH!~ ***Kibasan katana milik Gakupo

"eeh.. ano, itu kenapa meja kamu? Kok udah hancur?" Tanya Luka yang ternyata berada di sebelah Gakupo

"_Hah?! Hancur?!" _karena saking semangatnya, Gakupo sampai memotong mejanya menjadi berkeping-keping.

"ohh…. Aku tahu! Semenjak kamu dipanggil nee-chan kamu jadi gak waras ya? Masa` meja mau di masak? Benar benar benar benar ANEH!" Kata Luka yang mungkin, MUNGKIN salah paham

"masa` aku mau masak meja? Masa` aku tega ngasih meja ke juri?" bela Gakupo

"sepertinya yang dikatakan Luka benar. Dia kan gak punya hati" Miku membela Luka

"_sial…. Kenapa kau datang padaku hari ini? Kenapa tidah nanti saat aku mati? Hiks…. Hiks….." _*Gakupo nangis sambil meluk-meluk terong. Eh, tapi ada yang aneh. Kalau di perhatikan, terongnya tidak terpotong SAMA SEKALI!

"aku akan memasak 'FRIED CARROT!'" kata Gumi dengan semangat. Dia mulai 'memandikan' wortelnya, tapi ternyata, 'memandikan' itu bukan membersihkannya, melainkan memandikannya dengan sabun mandi!

"hmm….. sepertinya dia siap menjadi ibu" komentar Hiyama yang melihat Gumi bersemangat memandikan 'anak-anaknya'.

"kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak menemaninya menjadi ayah? Hahaha….." ledek Tone Rion

"hmm… benar juga! Mungkin aku akan menanyainya nanti" tekad Hiyama

"etto…."

***BUGH! ***Tone Rion pingsan

"aku akan membuat sake ini menjadi sake shock!" kata Meiko. Dia menambahkan perisa dan bubuk soda yang sangat banyak. "jadi!" kata Meiko dengan simplenya.

"apakah kau mau meminum itu?" Tanya SeeU yang melihat kelakuan Meiko yang agak 'miring'

"sepertinya aku akan mencicipinya sedikit" jawab Tone Rion yang menyadari bahwa Meiko memasukan soda yang banyak kepada sakenya.

"hehehe….. aku akan membuat istana jeruk!" kata Rin yang mengangkat buah kesukaannya itu. Dia menata buah-buah itu dan terlihat ada sedikit percikan api. Hah?! Percikan api? Yap! Rin sedang menge-las besi yang dia tidak akan memberitahu kepada siapapun untuk apa besi itu.

_Author: membalas dendam kepada Len? Bisa jadi….._

"ada apa dengan nee-chan ku ini? Haahhh….." Len pasrah melihat Rin bertingkah seperti itu. _"kalau mau nge-las, di bengkel, jangan disini!"_ batin Len

"_sepertinya Len berbicara mengenai ku" _Rin bisa tahu dari ekspresinya Len _"mungkin aku akan membuat 2 besi. Yang satu untuk memasak, dan yang satu untuk Len. Hahaha…" _Rin senyum-senyum sendiri.

**WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!~ ***HP Miku berbunyi

**DUGG! ***kepala Miku terbentur meja

"aduh…. Sakit… padahal, bentar lagi aku bisa terbang" kata Miku *ngusap-ngusap kepalanya "eeeeee….. 5 menit lagi! Aku harus menghangatkan DaBaPaLaKu!" Miku buru-buru mengambil DaBaPaLaKu dari atas meja, lalu menghangatkannya selama 3 menit. "hmm….. untung masih keburu. Kalau makanannya dingin, lalu aku _kasihin _ke juri, berarti aku gak punya hati namanya. Nanti aku jadi sama kayak Gakupo" Miku tersenyum sinis

"_sabar Gakupo, sabar…" _Gakupo menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai memasak, para peserta di persilahkan untuk menyerahkan masakan mereka kepada para juri untuk di cicipi. The first, is Miku

"ini masakan ku. Namanya DaBaPaLaKu!" Kata Miku sambil menyerahkan masakannya itu

"hah?! Apa namanya tadi? Ada bapak Miku?" Tanya Tone Rion

"Bapak aku ada di rumah. Tuh, lagi nonton" kata Miku sambil _manyun-manyun GaJe. _

"ooh…. Emang artinya apa?" Tanya SeeU

"DAun BAwang PAnggang aLA miKU!" kata Miku semangat 45

"ohh….." kata Tone Rion, SeeU, dan Hiyama bersamaan

Mereka pun mencicipi nya

"_dari bentuknya saja aku sudah ragu" _Kata Hiyama dalam hati

Bentuknya itu seperti tabung kecil-kecil berwarna coklat

"kamu boleh kembali ketempat" kata SeeU

"arigatou" kata Miku *menunduk memberi hormat

The second, Luka

"saya persembahkan, makanan paling enak yang pernah saya buat. Dan pertama kalinya juga saya memasak dengan Tako. Bla bla bla~….." kata Luka menjelaskan yang mungkin tidak akan beres.

_Author: woyy….. durasi woyy…._

"cukup! Terima kasih penjelasannya. Jadi, apa nama masakan ini?" Tanya Hiyama yang mulai stress gara-gara Luka menjelaskan definisi-definisi masakannya itu.

"bola mata sendok sirip!" kata Luka

"iew….. bola mata ya?" SeeU terlihat jijik

"iya. Bola mata ikan tuna" jelas Luka yang membuat SeeU terlihat jijik

Mereka bertiga pun (Tone Rion, SeeU, dan Hiyama) akhirnya mencobanya

"_tidak buruk" _Tone Rion terlihat tersenyum

The Thirt, Kaito

"ini dia! Menara pedas dingin tingkat 7!" kata Kaito sambil menunjukan seberapa tingginya ice cream buatannya itu.

"wow" hanya kata itu yang ada di benak Hiyama

"perasaan kamu gak suka pedas?" Tanya Tone Rion menyelidiki

"terinspirasi oleh Akaito" kata Kaito dengan kalemnya

Mereka pun mencicipinya. Setelah beberapa menit mereka berkomentar. Lalu, SeeU memutuskan untuk member komentar pertama

"aku ke toilet dulu ya" kata SeeU sambil lari kayak habis lihat setan. Tidak ada komentar lain selain itu.

The Fourth, Gakupo

_Author: penasaran apa yang akan ku perbuat dengan Gakupo? Hahaha… lihat saja nanti_

"Sup terong kawin dengan roti kering!" kata Gakupo dengan semangat

"kawin? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Hiyama. SeeU ternyata belum eluar juga dari toilet.

"itu sup kental terong yang rasanya manis dan enak jika di barengi sama roti kering" jelas Gakupo dengan senyum kebanggaannya

Yang menonton hanya ber-oh-ria

Mereka pun mencobanya. _"hmm….. enak!" _batin SeeU yang ternyata telah kembali dari toilet

The fifth, Gumi

"gomen. Aku hanya bisa memasak ini. Fried carrot" kata Gumi

"iya gak papa. Aku memakluminya" kata Hiyama tanpa rasa bersalah

_Author: kejam sekali kau Hiyama!_

Mereka pun mencicipi fried carrot itu.

"_mm….. rasanya hambar! Tidak ada sama sekali rasa di dalamnya" _pikir Tone Rion

"_ohh….. habis ini Meiko cewek penggila sake itu" _Batin Hiyama sambil tersenyum sinis

"ini dia! Sake shock!" kata Meiko sambil menyerahkan botol-botol sakenya kepada juri.

.

.

.

"mweh…. Mweh… rasamweh nya enak. Mweh….. hehehe….." Kata SeeU yang badannya seperti mengejang itu

"ya. Tidak buruk" tambah Hiyama

"…." Tone Rion tidak berkomentar apa-apa

"lihat!" Rin membawa makanannya yang kelihatan sangat bagus itu. Istana Jeruk! Istana yang terbuat dari fondasi besi yang tadi ia buat. Dan yang spesialnya itu, ada air mancurnya!

"wahh….. bagus sekali…!" Puji SeeU yang kelihatannya tidak sabar mencicipinya. Setelah dicicipi SeeU berkata dalam hatinya _"rasanya sama saja seperti jeruk biasa. Tidak ada yang special." _

"aku membuat….. KERIPIK PISANG ALA INDONESIA!" kata Len dengan bangga

_Author: hiks…. Hiks…. Arigatou, Len-san.. :') udah bawa nama Indonesia_

"uuhh… sepertinya enak" kata Tone Rion

Mereka pun mencobanya. Dan benar! Rasanya benar-benar enak

"_serasa aku berada di INDONESIA!" _batin Hiyama

Dan sekarang waktunya berunding untuk menentukan siapa pemenangnya.

"Dan pemenangnya adalah…." Kata Neru dan Yuki

**JENG! JENG! JENG! JENG!~**

.

.

.

.

"Kamui Gakupo!" kata Neru dan Yuki bersamaan. "eh sebentar, ada kesalahan teknis" sambung Neru.

"_apa?!" _batin Gakupo yang mengharap bahwa dia adalah pemenangnya

"dan pemenangnya adalah….."

**JENG! JENG! JENG! JENG!~**

"Len Kagamine!" kata Neru dan Yuki

"Len, adikku sayang. Mau kan kamu berbagi hadiahnya denganku?" kata Rin dengan memasang mukanya se kawaii mungkin

"tidak! Aku tidak akan membagimu!" kata Len

"APA?!" Rin sudah siap dengan besi yang sudah ia buat tadi

"tapi, aku akan membaginya kesemuanya" kata Len so` bijak

"yee!" kata Miku, Luka, Kaito, Gakupo, Gumi, Rin bersamaan. Merekapun pergi ke mall terdekat untuk belanja bersama-sama

~The End~

Haahh….. akhirnya selesai juga :3 gomen kalau nunggu lama. Gomen juga sekali lagi kalau ada, oh, bukan ada, tapi banyak virus typo dimana-mana. Gomen juga kalau ceritanya terlalu panjang/pendek. Gomen lagi kalau misal ceritanya tidak lucu/membosankan. Soalnya aku lagi bantuin adik aku yang lagi di MOS. Gomen ya sekali lagi.


End file.
